Hawthorn Spies and Lies
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Sapphire is attending Hawthorn academy school for elite spys. She wants out. With the help of a blackthorn boy can she. Or is this misson a little to hot to handle?


Snow danced outside the window lightly covering the school grounds. I could hear my fellow class mate's voices drifting through the air vents as they made their way to breakfast. The Academy's attic was lightly covered with dust, and full of old molded boxes.

I came up here to think, to get away from my little unpredictable world. No one knew how to get here. well besides the teachers. To my class mates this is just a place full of dust and spiders. This is my only space where I can think, relax, and not worry at least for awhile.

Sighing I made my way down the secret passage way. When I first found this passage way it was covered in spider webs. Now all there is dust that never quite goes away. Sneezing I pulled at the old rusty leverage sliding back the picture of Queen Elizabeth the 1st opening me to a empty corridor.

Straightening my jacket I made my way to breakfast. Walking through the doors I could see every class mate except for the usually lazy ones sleeping in till the last minute. I could see Dylan the best fighter in our class, and Kati the worst liar. With a small smile I made my way toward my friends.

"Yo, look who decided to show up!" Dec said with a laugh before knuckle touching Tyler.

" Oh, bug off Declan! And I swear you and Tyler knuckle touch just to do it!" I say sitting next to Nicole.

"Hey I saved you a croissant Sapph." Nicole said reaching for a napkin she paused.

"Who ate the croissant that was here? I told you guys not to eat it!" Nicole said with exasperation in her voice.

"It was Tyler I swear!" Dec said with a laugh. You could tell he was lying just by the way he acts.

"That's a lie! I didn't do it!" Tyler said punching Dec in the shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. It was like this every day.

"it's okay guys I'm not that hungry." I say my eyes searching around the room I could see the teachers conversing around their own table.

"Oh in that case it was me!" Declan said with a sideways grin. Nicole threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

"Where's meg at?" I asked picking at my bacon.

"She's still asleep." Declan said ruffling my hair.

"Leave my hair alone! I can't believe she's still asleep." I say smiling. Meg was a silent girl with a permanent pout. Meg was a quiet girl never really talked unless you talked to her first. She is really shy.

My friends are all different. First you have decal he's tall, dark, and handsome with the puppy brown eyes. He could make you laugh on the gloomiest days. Tyler is the brain of our group he could tap into NASA in 30 seconds on a go phone. Nicole is the bright one in are group with bleach blond hair, and baby blue eyes. Meg well you already know about her. Me well I have curly brunette hair, and I'm the best liar. I was blessed with beautiful skin, and curves in all the right places. The only problem is I can't hide. When our group goes out on small missions I always have to worry about being caught.

"Good morning students." Headmaster Crimp said with a loving smile. Mr. Crimp was a plump man with rosy red cheeks and black hair going grey from years of stress.

"Good morning Headmaster." Everyone coursed perfectly.

"Miss. Sapphire you have been chosen to say the opening speech." Mr. Crimp said looking at me. With a tight smile I got up and made my way to the front of the cafeteria.

"Who are we" I asked my eyes looking over everyone in the room.

"We are the sons and daughters of Elizabeth Hawthorne." Everyone answered not hesitating for a second.

"Why are we here?" I asked with a carrying voice.

"To carry on her legacy of protection, lying, and spying." Everyone responded with proud\ in their voices. with a smile I stepped down from the stage at the front of the room with my head held high I walked back to my seat.

"Very good Miss. Sapphire. Now everyone please enjoy your breakfast.

In case you haven't figured it out Hawthorn academy is a school for elite spies.

**Read and review if you want me to continue!**

**shelby**


End file.
